<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s Have an Eggventure by iceytoshiro (spectralspooks)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774011">Let’s Have an Eggventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralspooks/pseuds/iceytoshiro'>iceytoshiro (spectralspooks)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Egg Laying, M/M, Mentions of impregnation, Mentions of rough sex, Oviposition, Xenobiology, emphasis on consent and communication, mentions of biting, whatever the name for choking on someone’s giant monster tongue is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralspooks/pseuds/iceytoshiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link &amp; Sidon try something new ;)  Written for kinktober day 2: Oviposition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s Have an Eggventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is like, my second time writing smut in my entire life, so hopefully it doesn't disappoint. Also sorry to say most of my kinktober stuff will be art, not fics, but I may do at least one more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was safe to say that Link trusted Sidon more than anyone else in Hyrule. In the years after Calamity Ganon’s final defeat, Link had spent a lot of time in Zora's Domain, and he and Sidon had spent a lot of time getting to know each other in.. multiple senses. Their mutual love for exploration clearly manifested itself in the way Link would ask question after question about the domain and the zora, while Sidon would beg Link to tell him about the rest of Hyrule and his adventures across it.</p><p>As they grew closer and more comfortable with each other, this love of course began manifesting itself in the bedroom as well. As a result, they had long since developed the habit of communicating about sexual matters, and bringing up kinks was nothing new to the two. Yet when Sidon, blushing and incredibly embarrassed, brought up the idea of oviposition to Link, it somehow still managed to blindside him.</p><p>"You want to.. lay eggs in me?" He asked, trying in vain to keep the incredulous note out of his voice.</p><p>He had vaguely known that zora lay eggs during certain times of the year, but for all of his own weird kinks and interests it had somehow never occurred to him to try this particular thing.</p><p>"Is it safe?"</p><p>"Ah," Sidon squirmed a bit in embarrassment as he began to explain, "Yes, it should be. It certainly is for zora, though I will admit the practice is still considered a bit... taboo... It was a bit more difficult to find information on hylians, which is why I was not able to suggest this until now, but my research has concluded that it should be perfectly safe. The eggs will not stick if they are unfertilized and will simply eject themselves after the fact."</p><p>Link thought about this for a moment, imagining what it might be like to have Sidon laying his own eggs inside of his body. While it wasn't something he had ever really considered, the more he thought about it, the more he felt he could get behind the idea. He was curious at the very least, and anyone who knew him could tell you that once he became curious about something, there was little you could do to stop him from exploring it.</p><p>"Yeah, let's try it," he agreed.</p><p>"Oh-- alright," was Sidon's only response as he tried and failed to hide his excitement at the prospect of getting to live out one of his low-key greatest fantasies with his lover.</p><p>After spending a bit more time discussing the logistics, all they had to do was wait a couple of weeks until Sidon’s body was at the end of its yearly cycle. After weeks of being a hormonal mess, his body was finally full and ready to eject all of its unfertilized eggs now that it had accepted there would be no children this year. The next morning, Sidon conspicuously asked the tiny hylian to meet him at Va Ruta. The divine beast had long been their secret meeting place due to the enclosed and private nature of the space and the fact that only Sidon, the current champion of Va Ruta, was technically allowed to board the thing.</p><p>Once they had both arrived, they quickly moved to the spacious, water-filled main control room and settled down in the shallow water near the main control unit. Sidon laid down on his back and Link straddled his broad, smooth chest so that he would not be too much in the water. He leaned down to kiss Sidon on his lipless mouth, pressing softy against it with his own lips. The next minute, Sidon opened his mouth to kiss him more deeply, his massive tongue gently thrusting only the very tip into Link's small mouth.</p><p>When Link fake-whined and tugged weakly on his head fin, Sidon took the cue, thrusting his tongue suddenly and deeply into Link's mouth. The action nearly caused the other to choke, making him whimper quietly in pleasure. The appendage filled the entire cavity of his mouth, though he was very careful not to trigger the other's gag reflex.</p><p>It took significantly less time than normal for Sidon’s genitals to unsheathe themselves, and they had only been kissing for a few minutes by the time Link felt the double poke at his back from where he was sitting astride the zora. Sparing a moment of uncharacteristic thought for his tunic, he broke the kiss briefly to yank the garment over his head, feeling a brief pulse of heat when he noticed the strand of drool still connecting his mouth to Sidon’s as they parted.</p><p>
  <em>Nice.</em>
</p><p>As soon as Link was shirtless, Sidon jumped at the chance to play with his nipples, carefully pinching and then rubbing the nubs between clawed fingers. The fascination had originally started from pure curiosity, as zora most certainly did not have the things, but had quickly turned to obsession once he realized how sensitive they were for Link. Even now, Link gasped audibly at the action and reflexively twitched over Sidon. Sidon felt himself physically holding back from flipping them over to slam Link down on his back, reminding himself that they were in water right now and Link's small head might get pushed under in the process.</p><p>The desire troubled him a bit. Usually he did not have this much trouble with such thoughts, but something about knowing he was about to lay eggs in his sweet hylian partner was making his instincts go haywire. He wanted nothing more than to pin him, to bite him and thrust in, but hylians were not built for that sort of thing, and they had agreed to keep things tame with the addition of the eggs to this particular session.</p><p>Sidon was quiet as always during sex, but Link could see his pupils grow with every soft noise that he made as his nipples were toyed with, and he could tell just how much it was affecting him. He noticed the side of Sidons mouth twitch with the urge to bare teeth or bite, and Link felt the heat pool powerfully in his abdomen at the thought of those teeth. <em>Bad Link,</em> he somehow had the presence of mind to chide himself, <em>we're not doing that this time.</em></p><p>Only once Link was well and truly moaning did Sidon relent to focus on other parts of the hylians body. When he sat up more to grab at his ass, Link took the opportunity to stand up and move back a bit so that Sidons double genitals were right in front of him. Sidon hissed and squeezed his ass reflexively as Link carelessly brushed a hand over the left appendage, visibly tensing. <em>Damn, he's way more sensitive than usual, huh</em><em>.</em> Normally Sidon would barely react when he did something like that, so for him to react that dramatically he must be really feeling it today.</p><p>Cautiously, so as not to overwhelm the zora, Link began to palm down the shaft. It was fully wet with the thick natural lubricant produced by zora genitals, and his hand slid easily up and down along the length of it. Almost immediately, he noticed a subtle difference in the way it felt. It seemed somehow thicker, or maybe swollen, and seemed to literally pulse under his fingers. <em>Must have changed somehow to accommodate the eggs,</em> he reasoned as his inner scientist kicked in a bit.</p><p>He somewhat roughly teased the zora, squeezing and sliding his hands up and down the slick shafts until Sidon interrupted him.</p><p>"Link.." He began with an unusually unsteady voice, "Can we please- Can we--"</p><p>Link noticed how blown out his pupils were, fixated on his lower half. "Please what, baby?" he prompted, "Do you wanna fill me up now?"</p><p>At this Sidon gave him a look of pure, heart wrenching desperation and nodded so earnestly Link actually had to stop himself from laughing.</p><p>"Alright, why don't we move on then."</p><p>Normally they'd let the foreplay go longer, but something told Link that Sidon wasn't in the mood for that today. He stood and worked quickly to pull his belts and pants off, shivering at the chill on his wet parts. He spared a moment to dig the bottle of homemade lube out of his pouch before carelessly tossing everything aside into the water with his tunic. As he settled back down, he quickly applied the lube and began to finger himself, getting himself as wet and ready as possible as quickly as he could. Cursed with claws unsuited to fingering a hylian, Sidon simply stroked and touched him anywhere he could reach as he watched the other work.</p><p>Soon, Link felt ready enough and sat up to move into a better position for Sidon. Before he could get too far though, Sidon was grabbing him somewhat roughly and forcing him in position, startling both of them if the immediate look of regret on Sidons face was any indication.</p><p>"Ah.. Sorry, love. Not sure what got into me there.."</p><p>Sidon looked genuinely guilty but Link only laughed, "It's alright, you must be pretty ready, huh?"</p><p>To his further amusement, the fish nodded to confirm before distracting himself with lining up one of the ovipositors to Link's entrance. It was a bit more difficult than usual with the increased girth, but with enough patience and lube they managed. Through sheer force of love and concern for Link’s well being, Sidon managed to hold himself back through the process, even though all his instincts were screaming at him to do otherwise.</p><p>Normally Sidon enjoyed penetration, but not particularly more or less than other aspects of sex with the hylian. Yet, for some reason, today the sensation of being inside Link felt heavenly. The sensation of being gripped by warm flesh had never felt so <em>right</em> to him before. Like this was exactly what he needed to be doing right now.</p><p>As soon as he had regained his bearings a bit from the overwhelming sensations on his ovipositor, he quickly became aware of other sensations originating in his own body. It would seem the contractions were starting, ready to push the unfertilized eggs out of his body and into his partner. He began to experimentally thrust into Link, watching the other for signs of discomfort. Link only gazed adoringly at him and reached down to firmly grip the second ovipositor, which was left cold and lonely outside of his body as he rode its twin.</p><p>Sidon damn near yelped at this, involuntarily throwing his head back at the powerful sensation. Then, he gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his body greeted him with another, more powerful contraction. Link noticed the pained tones in his voice and leaned down as best as he could without pulling off of Sidon, stroking his chest and cheek to draw his attention.</p><p>"I'm- I'm-- AAH-- okay," Sidon panted, "Just the contractions."</p><p>"Do they hurt?" frowned Link, displeased at the idea of this being anything other than pleasurable for his lover.</p><p>"Yes, but it's... not so bad."</p><p>For a moment, Link was unsure and paused in consideration of whether or not they should continue, but then Sidon needily starting rutting into him again, and he conceded, trusting the other to tell him if they needed to stop. He continued stroking the ovipositor in his hand and the one inside him was thrust more quickly and desperately. Soon, at the base of the one he was stroking he could feel a hard lump begin to rise.</p><p>
  <em>The first egg…</em>
</p><p>Sidon could feel acutely as the first egg began to rise. The contractions still hurt, but the pain was quickly overshadowed by the pleasure and <em>rightness</em> of the situation. He was going to lay these eggs in Link, going to get him <em>pregnant</em> and <em>oh Ruta why did that idea sound so hot right now--</em></p><p>As the first egg moved further up, Link continued to massage the shaft and began riding the other more deliberately in hopes of somehow helping to coax the eggs out. Regardless of whether or not this helped, Sidon seemed to be enjoying the ministrations quite a bit, grunting and swearing as he downright squirmed in pleasure. Soon, he could feel a different lump travelling up the appendage inside him as well, inhaling in anticipation of it entering his body.</p><p>Link watched, mesmerized, as the first egg began to breach the opening of Sidons ovipositor, stretching it wider than he thought it could go. The egg was smooth and clear, like a frog or fish egg only the size of a golf ball, and did not seem to have anything other than clear liquid inside of it. <em>It's not like there would be,</em> he reminded himself, only to get distracted wondering what it would be like if it <em>were</em> fertilized. What would...</p><p>He realized too late that he should probably catch the thing, but by then it had already popped free and splashed harmlessly down into the water. He was so caught up in checking to make sure it was okay, that he gasped in surprise when he felt something large and slimy slide up into him from the tip of where Sidon was buried in his body. Thankfully, it didn't hurt, but it was such a strange and alien sensation to him that it shocked him a bit. Glancing back down at where he was still gripping Sidon, he could already feel another egg entering the shaft, and so he got to work again on coaxing the eggs up with his hand and body.</p><p>Sidon was in pure ecstasy and struggling more by the minute to keep himself in check. He wanted to <em>bite</em> Link, to hold him in place while he filed him with his eggs. But instead, he gritted his teeth and cursed as more contractions continued to wrack him. Time passed in a blur for him like this as he continued to fill his lover with more eggs.</p><p>As Link felt them enter him and watched them drop into the water, he briefly spared a thought to wonder if he should have been keeping track. <em>Sidon said 5-10 total, but I feel like its been near that much already, </em>he worried. He gasped again as yet another slid into him, pushing the previous ones further inside his body. He already felt absolutely full of them, and he could feel the individual lumps pushing and shifting around inside of him as he rode. Finally, he began to touch himself as he tried not to get anxious about the sheer amount of eggs he was taking. Sidon was wholly preoccupied with being overwhelmed by the sensations he was experiencing, so Link took it upon himself to work himself towards completion as best as he could with one hand.</p><p>Suddenly, with a loud grunt, one final egg was being pushed into him, followed by a deluge of fluid of some kind, surging up into him and squelching around the eggs. The same happened with the second ovipositor in his hand, and Link watching in fascination as the last egg was released, followed by clear liquid briefly gushing out. <em>4 eggs in the water,</em> he noted, <em>I wonder how many are inside me right now...</em></p><p>His attention was quickly pulled to his partner as he gave a soft, tired groan, now practically boneless after all the effort expended to lay the eggs. Link took one look at the blissed-out expression on his lovers face and immediately vowed that they would be doing this again. He doesn't think he'd ever seen Sidon enjoy himself so much, not even after they’d started the biting.</p><p>As Link carefully moved to pull off of the finished ovipositor, Sidon found himself almost moving to hold him in place, but thought better of it. <em>He must be awfully uncomfortable right about now, </em>he reminded himself,<em> I should at least let him reposition.</em></p><p>As Link moved to lay down on top of his spent lover, he paused as he could <em>feel</em> the eggs shifting inside of him at the motion. Almost reverently, he placed his hand on his stomach where he thought they might be. While he couldn’t feel them through the skin, he could certainly feel them inside him, and the feeling was a lot hotter than it had any right to be. <em>Oh Hylia, </em>he thought, <em>we really did it, those are </em>zora eggs<em> inside of me</em>.</p><p>He moaned a little out loud at the thought, and impulsively began touching himself again, as he had yet to orgasm. Catching on, Sidon, sat up to move his hot mouth over to him, mindful of his sharp teeth, and began to purposefully lick and suck and touch his lover until he could feel his thighs tensing around his torso in a way that usually meant he was close. With each squirm and jerk of his hips as he was pleasured, Link could feel the eggs shifting inside of him, until suddenly he could feel the lowest one pressing at his entrance, ready to drop out.</p><p>Hearing his lover gasp in surprise, Sidon briefly paused his actions to check on him, his breath catching as he saw the first egg pushing its way back out. Link downright whimpered at the sensation, and Sidon only redoubled his efforts, making him feel as good as possible as the eggs quickly ejected themselves.</p><p>"Oh Link, you are truly amazing, absolutely perfect," Sidon exclaimed with reverence, continuing to praise him as Link whined and gasped at the continuing sensations on his body. Each egg that slipped out gave him its own jolt of pleasure, and by the last egg he was almost overwhelmed by it all. Soon, there were no more eggs to expel (it would seem that 5 total and managed to fit inside of him, Link didn't even think that was possible with how big they were) and he could feel himself getting ever closer to orgasm as Sidon continued to lavish him with attention. Abruptly, Link gasped and screwed his eyes shut and his body finally released its pent up tension. Sidon continued to guide him through it as he twitched and moaned above his lover.</p><p>As soon as he was finished, Sidon pulled the other down on top of him, holding him protectively and placing his chin on top of soft hylian hair. He continued to hold him close and whisper praises to the other as they both caught their breath. Eventually, Link felt like moving enough to push himself up to look Sidon in the eyes. His pupils were no longer dilated and held nothing but a look of adoration the likes of which only Sidon could pull off. He looked around and saw the nine unfertilized eggs floating around in the shallow water around them, proof of what they had just done.</p><p>He giddily looked back at Sidon, only to find himself swept up in the continued look of peace and affection he saw in the others eyes, no doubt strengthened by the afterglow of the fantastic sex. He figured they would need to clean up and head back to the domain eventually, but for now it couldn’t hurt to stay here and rest for a little longer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meanwhile...</p><p><em>I wonder if they're done yet...</em> wondered the ghost of Mipha, hiding on top of the divine beast, as far away from the main control room as possible. As much as she was happy for her brother and friend, she did wish that they didn't chose to always do this here of all places. She did technically live here after all...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>